Adventures In GenderBending!
by AmericanxHero
Summary: One morning all the countries wake up...and realize they've switched gender for some unknown reason! Who did this and why? And will they ever return to normal again? Read and find out! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures In Gender-Bending**

I don't know...I just do not know...It just came to me and I wrote it and...I don't know. "" All the countries switch genders. I thought it would be entertaining. And scary...But, yes...enjoy...

**Note: **This is actually my first Hetalia fanfic that I'm posting on here. I've got another one that I'm still working on and hope to post soon. This is my first fanfic I've written in four years and I feel very lazy for being so inactive. ^^" Hopefully it won't happen again!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA (unfortunately *sigh*) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

"_You are my sweetest love, that love I always want to hug..."_

That morning, America was very rudely woken up early due to his cell phone ringing. The "Snuggle Song" had somehow become his ringtone (he blamed England...or Prussia, one of those jerks) and it was very annoying at 7 am on a Monday morning. "Nnnnn," he groaned, completely covered by his bedsheets. He struggled to get one arm out of the covers and felt around his nightstand for his cell phone. He finally found it and snapped it open, pulling it back under the covers and putting it against his ear. "'Ello..?" he mumbled, obviously not completely awake yet.

"_AMERICA_!" It was obviously England. No one else screamed at him like that. "_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"_

"What are you talking about?" America grumbled, a little more awake thanks to England's obnoxiously loud voice. "I didn't do anything."

"_DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU LITTLE GIT. WHY THE HELL AM I A BLOODY __GIRL__ RIGHT NOW!"_

England's rant continued, but America wasn't really paying attention to the British man (he usually never did). The rant basically consisted of "I know you did this...blah blah blah...you have the technology...blah blah blah...breasts, hair, girl, blah blah blah...and other crap." You get the idea.

"I didn't do anything," America sighed. "Don't call me again. I was sleeping. Bye." And before England could yell at him again, he shut his phone off and tossed it across the room. He closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep.

It was a few minutes before England's rant actually settled in America's brain, and this sent the young American man into a delayed fit of laughter. He knew England was nuts, but this was going too far. How could England (or anyone really) suddenly turn into a girl? Getting a hold of himself, he crawled out of his comfy bed and dragged himself into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water onto his face to help wake himself up.

That was when America noticed something different...

He stared at himself in the mirror, squinting because he didn't put on his glasses yet and everything was a little blurry. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times and looked again. He ran back to his room to grab his glasses and raced back into the bathroom. Again, he stared into the mirror and his eyes went wide and his heart started racing.

"What...the...?" His blond hair was slightly longer, reaching down to his shoulders. His figure seemed more curvy and a bit thinner than he was used to. And...and...

_Breasts. _Right there creating two small bumps underneath his white tee shirt.

Starting to panic, America pulled open the front of his boxers to check for his "vital regions". "Please be there, please be there, please be there..." he prayed. No such luck. They were gone. Replaced by another female part that was not supposed to be there.

Horrified, America stared back in the mirror. And screamed bloody hell.

* * *

It was about an hour later when America called England back. England held the phone away as America went off like a lunatic. All he could get out of the little monologue was "Dude, what the hell is going on! Why are we girls?" and stuff like that.

Obviously America wasn't the one who did this.

"I have no idea," England grumbled, pulling on one of the blond pigtails he now had. "This is very aggravating. I'd like to curse whoever did this."

"Do you think that other countries have gone through the same thing?" America asked.

"I don't know. I'll call France and some of the others. You make some calls too."

"I'm going to freakin' kill whoever did this..."

"I agree with you on that."

* * *

Yes. The countries are switching genders. Why is this happening? I don't know, but it provides some entertainment, yes? More chapters coming, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures In Gender-Bending!**

Yay! I got reviews in one day! :D I feel somewhat accomplished by this. Anyways, I forgot to mention this earlier, but the idea for this fic is based off something on youtube called APH World Conference. The idea amused me so I needed to make a fic out of it. ^^" I'm trying hard not to copy everything from the videos I saw, but if I do, I apologize for it, heheh...^^""" Now back to the fic!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **(I wish I did though...but I don't.)

* * *

France, much like America, was rudely awoken by England calling his cell phone while he was sleeping. He rolled onto his back and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand next to him, answering it with a "Bonjour?"

"_France_?" England replied on the other line. "Um...we might have a little situation..."

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est, Angleterre?"_ France asked sleepily.

"_Well, America and I...have kinda...turned into girls_," England mumbled, obviously a little uncomfortable saying it.

France blinked and laid in his bed (covered by sheets made of satin), wondering if England was joking or not. "You two...are girls?"

"_Yes_..."

France let out a snort of amusement and he sat up in bed with the sheets tangled around him, clearly completely naked (he claimed that he slept more comfortably like this). "Seriously? _C'est tres amusant..."_

"_Shut up, frog. I'm calling to ask you if you are a girl, too. ...Are you?"_

The French man paused and opened up the sheets in his bed to inspect himself. He smirked a little to himself. "_Non._ _Je ne suis pas._"

"_You're not..?" _England sounded a little surprised.

"_Non." _There was a pause from France. He gave a coy smile. "I am a _woman_."

If it were possible, England would have killed France through the phone right there. The least he could do to France right now was scream in his ear until he went deaf. Which he proceeded to do. "_YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED FROG, YOU KNOW THAT!" _

There was more to the rant, but France didn't remember the rest. He got distracted playing with his new female parts, which he thought were pretty nice, actually...

* * *

Once America had calmed down from his "oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-have-a-heart-attack-slash-stroke" panic mode and moved into "internally freaking out", he decided to check on his twin brother, Canada. Shakily, he dialed the number for his brother's cell and paced around the room while he waited for an answer.

"_Hello_?" Canada answered.

"Canada, um...it's America," he said. "I have a bit of a problem..."

"_Did you piss of Cuba again, eh?" _Canada asked, his soft voice almost sounding irritated. "_Cause if you did, I'm not helping you."_

"No, no, that's not it. It's, um, well...when I woke up this morning...I wasn't...exactly myself...I, uh,...turned into a girl or something..." the end of that statement was mumbled, but the Canadian was still able to somehow make sense of it.

"_A...girl, eh? Well...this is new."_

"It's true!" America whined, stomping his foot on the ground once. "Did anything weird happen to you, too?"

"_No, I don't think so."_

"Did you check?" Canada usually was pretty oblivious to the world before he had his maple syrup in the morning. He probably wouldn't have noticed anything different right away. Like that time America dyed his hair red, white, and blue for his birthday the night before (which ended up being pretty stupid). Canada didn't notice anything until noon. Then he started mumbling (his way of yelling, America thought, but he wasn't listening to his brother).

"_No, not really. I'd think I'd notice if I had magically changed into a female overnight, eh." _America could hear Canada moving around the house over the phone. There was the unzipping of Canada's coat, and then a long silence.

"Canada?"

No answer.

"Mattie..?" he asked again, using his brother's human name.

"_Um, Al..." _Canada squeaked. "_Something _is _different. I...I'm a girl, too..."_

"No more vital regions?"

If America could see him, he would imagine Canada would be rolling his eyes. "_None. But...how did this happen, eh?"_

"I have no idea. I'm gonna ask some other nations if this has happened to them, too. Maybe someone's out to get us all or something like that?"

"_I guess...but why? And why turn us into females?"_

"Maybe they have a sick sense of humor. Or they're extreme perverts. Or both. Maybe Prussia did this...he's a big enough dick to do something like this."

* * *

When Germany woke up that morning, something was wrong. He could tell right away. His chest normally didn't feel like that...and his body felt different...He sat up, careful not to disturb a sleeping Italy (the weakling still kept sneaking into his bed during the night no matter how many times he yelled at him about personal space), and made his way to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and froze as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "_Mien Gott!" _he gasped, in not a very manly voice at all. He clapped a hand over his mouth and continued to stare.

_This is not happening!_ _It's just one of Gilbert's immature practical jokes..._ he thought as he touched his strange-looking chest once more. His eyes widened when he realized that those breasts were in fact very real. He then felt for his vital regions...but found nothing. His hair had also gotten a few inches longer and was spiking out due to bedhead.

It took every ounce of effort for the German not to yell.

He ran back into the room and grabbed a tee-shirt, quickly throwing it on as he ran down the stairs of Austria's house. This weekend, he, Prussia, Switzerland, and Liechenstein were staying over with Austria and Hungary. Italy had pleaded for Germany to bring him along so he wouldn't get lonely, and the strong man broke down at the Italian's hundredth attempt, allowing him to come, too.

As Germany leapt down the steps, he could hear the sounds of a piano being played. He ran into the room, seeing Austria at the piano, his back towards him, and stood in the doorway to catch his breath. "Austria! Something's wrong..."

Austria stopped playing the piano to turn and look at Germany. The man's hair was longer, down to the middle of his back in brown waves, and underneath his clothing, Germany could see his shape was different...more feminine. He definitely seemed to have the same problem Germany was having. "Yes, Germany," he said in a calm voice. "I realized. And I'm feeling very angry, confused, disturbed, and just downright violated. Couldn't you tell by the music I was playing?"

"Oh..." Germany replied, not sure what else to say. He was used to Austria's "piano rants" by now. "Is it just us? Or have the others gone through this too?"

"You're not the only ones."

Germany and Austria turned around to see Hungary coming in. It had happened to her too...only she had turned into a man. Her hair was shorter, but long enough to be pulled into a shoulder-length ponytail, and her voice sounded deeper. She was also taller by an inch or two, and more muscular. "What the hell is going on and who the hell did this?" she demanded, clutching her frying pan in her fist.

"We'd like to know that, too," Austria sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"I bet it was Prussia," Hungary scowled, her green eyes narrowed. "He's sick enough to do this."

"Awesome morning, everyone!" Prussia chirped, coming in right on cue. "The amazing me is sick enough to do what now?" He blinked and took a good look at everyone in the room, an amused smirk spreading on his face. "Oh, this is amazing! You've all turned into girls!" he laughed. He grinned evilly at Austria. "Except you. Why haven't you changed at all?" That got him a nice beating over the head from Hungary's frying pan as Austria returned to playing his piano in rage. "Ow, not awesome! Not awesome! West, help!"

Germany sighed and shook his head, making no effort to assist his idiotic brother. "I don't think that Gilbert's behind this. Why would he turn himself into a girl, too?"

"Say what?" Prussia asked as he jumped away from Hungary and the two of them paused from their fighting.

Hungary grinned as she noticed too. "Prussia's a girl~" she sang, pointing at his chest.

"No, I'm no-oh," Prussia replied, feeling his chest and realizing there was indeed something under his shirt that shouldn't be there. He paused and continued to grope himself and grinned, obviously enjoying himself. "This is amazing! I'm a chick! And a sexy one at that!"

Prussia was knocked out by Hungary's frying pan for that comment.

* * *

Well that's all for today! Next chapter shall be uploaded soon, hopefully! ^^" Thanks for the reviews last time, keep reading and reviewing~! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures In Gender-Bending!**

Yay! Another chapter! :D I'm proud to announce that I may actually finish ONE fanfic out of the ten that I started and never finished (that possibly finished fanfic would most likely be this one)!

Anyways, some quick answers to some reviews. Yes, there will be pairings (or at least some hintings of them) coming soon. By the way...is it still yaoi if all the guys are now girls because they are still biologically male? Or would it be yuri..? O.o" I'm a little confused. And Nordics and South Korea will appear later. ^^"

Now then, I'll shut up and let you guys read!...after the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Vash! Brother, wake up!" Liechtenstein began shaking the young Swiss to wake him up. "Brother!"

"What is it, Lilli?" Switzerland mumbled, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes a little to look at her. He rubbed his green eyes and blinked up at his sister's worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well, when I woke up, I...found something that shouldn't be there..." she mumbled, her face growing bright red. She looked at the ground, her face burning even more and all Switzerland could make out was something about "vital regions".

He blinked again. "What was that..?"

"I'm a boy, Vash!" she blurted out. Her green eyes went wide when her brother sat up in bed. "And...I think you're a girl..."

"What..? Oh...my..." Switzerland quickly took notice of this new development. "Well..." He shut his eyes as his face burned as bright as his sister's, trying to calm himself. It wasn't working. He and Liechtenstein both looked at each other...and screamed in horror.

* * *

"Ve~, what's with all the noise?" a sleepy Italy whined. He rolled over onto his back and stretched out his arms and legs so he took up the whole bed. He blinked and frowned. "Where's Germany, ve~? Oh, he's probably downstairs, eating sausage or some of that weird German food..." The lazy Italian yawned and rolled off the side of the bed, yelping as he fell to the ground. "Oww..." He pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself into the bathroom to attempt to wake himself up. Plus he needed to use the bathroom.

Italy, usually slow on the uptake for most things, noticed something different right away. Like how his chest was more round and his hair was longer.

"Ve~, what is this?" he asked himself as he inspected himself in the mirror. "Am I a girl?" He blinked and checked for his vital regions and discovered that they were missing. He nodded and looked back at himself in the mirror. "_Si. _I am a girl now." He grinned. "And a pretty one." He frowned and put his finger to his chin in thought. "If I'm a girl, I wonder if Romano is one, too..." he murmured. He thought it over for a few seconds before shrugging. "Ve~, I'll call him later. I want pasta~"

And with that, the Italian skipped down the stairs, humming a cheerful tune.

* * *

"_SPAIN!" _a very pissed off Romano shrieked. He immediately the sound of the Spanish man running up the stairs and into his room.

"What is-Oh, it happened to you, too, Romano?" Spain said, looking at the now female Italian.

Romano blinked, and his anger only lessened slightly. So he wasn't the only one who had woken up like this...At first he had thought Spain was trying to be funny and pull a prank on him by magically giving him a sex change over night, but now he saw that since Spain was female too, then he couldn't have been behind this.

The Spaniard was still a dick though...sometimes.

"Yes, it happened to me," Romano hissed, as if it wasn't obvious. "And I don't freakin' like it. Fix it, dick!"

Spain rolled his eyes and sighed. He was used to Romano's attitude and potty-mouth. He learned to mostly ignore it over the years. "And how do you expect me to do that, _chica?" _he asked, smirking.

"I don't freakin' know!" There was a pause. "Did you just call me "cutie"? You're so perverted!"

"Aw, but you are, Lovi~" Spain cooed, going over to him and embracing him in a tight hug before the Italian could get away.

"Spain, you bastard, get off of me! _Lasciami andare!_" Romano yelled, kicking and fighting to get away from him. His eyes went wide as he felt his curl being touched and pulled. "C-chigi!"

* * *

Um...so yeah...There's a little Spamano for you guys that like that pairing...I know I do..."

That's all I got for now. I'm sorry this chapter's so short, I've been busy and I had a little bit of Writer's Block (DUNDUNDUNNNNN!) on this one. ^^" I promise I'll update again this weekend and the next chapter will be longer!

Translations:

_Chica_: Spanish for "cutie"

_Lasciami andare:_ Italian for "Let me go"

By the way, I don't know any Spanish or Italian. I used an online translator, so I apologize for any mistakes made in the translations! " Keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures In Gender-Bending! **

Yeah, I know. It's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry, okay! I'm getting used to college, and it's been very depressing and stressful, and I'm sorry! " But here's another chapter for y'all to enjoy. So...yeah.

Also, thank you reviewers for pointing out my translation errors in the last chapter. Like I said before, I used an online translator, sooo...I figured it wouldn't be a hundred percent correct. "

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (yet-I'm working on that).

* * *

It had been just like any other day when Russia woke up that morning. Only something was different...

Why was his white hair down to his waist? And why did he have...a woman's body? Oh...those felt nice...No, stop...He had to think. Maybe just one more squeeze...There. He was done. Now then...

_What the hell was going on? _

The Russian stumbled out of his bed, obviously hungover, and dressed himself before going downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. A nice bottle of vodka. Yes. He opened up his beloved alcohol and took a long sip. That was when his sister, Ukraine came barging in. However, Russia was very confused when he did not hear the loud sounds of her abnormally large chest bouncing around as she ran.

"Brother!" Ukraine cried, running up to him and clutching his arm while sobbing. Oh...that was why. Her enormous breasts were gone. And she was a boy. And Russia was still a girl. He took another long drink from his vodka. God, it helped him. "Brother! I'm...I'm a _boy!" _She paused and blinked, noticing her brother was having the same problem as her. "And you are a girl!Why did this happen, brother?"

"I do not know, sister," Russia sighed, taking yet another sip. "But I can assure that it will not be pleasant for the one who caused this. When I find out who...or what...did this, I will send them into Siberia where they shall freeze to death. Slowly and painfully."

Ukraine let out a little whine and sniffle. "Wh-what if we are stuck this way forever?"

"We will not. Russia will fix it."

"But...but what _if?"_

Russia paused to think. "Then we drink lots of vodka, da?"

Ukraine sighed, but agreed. Maybe being drunk would help the situation. She blinked. "Um, Russia?"

"Da?"

"How do I go to the bathroom?"

Russia blinked and he stared at his sister, who stared back. They were like that for a while. Until Ukraine started to cry again.

...Awkward.

* * *

Belarus was in her most murderous mood today. I'm sure you would be too if you woke and discovered that you had turned male overnight. Normally, she would be stalking her brother right about now and plotting ways to become one with him, but her creepy obsession could wait right now. Right now, she needed to kill someone. Like Lithuania. He deserved to die, yes? Yes. She was blaming him for this.

The Belarusian girl dressed herself in some of her brother's clothes she stole from his house. She liked to keep his clothes so she could inhale his scent whenever she wanted to. It was totally normal. Totally...

Since her long hair was slightly shorter, she used her bow to tie her blond hair into a low ponytail. She then grabbed her knife and headed out the front door to Poland's house to kill Lithuania.

It didn't take Belarus long to reach Poland's house where she knew Lithuania would be right now. She could move very fast when she was on a mission. She strode up the steps to the cute little pink (somehow, this was not surprising) house and banged her fist on the door. From inside, she could hear yelling.

"Can you, like, get that, Liet?"

"B-but...Feliks! My...uh...problem?"

"Oh my god, like, I totally helped fix your "problem"! I totally made it better! Now, like, get the door! Like, now!"

It was a few more seconds before the door opened up to reveal a blushing Lithuania. In one of Poland's schoolgirl skirts. _As a girl._ Belarus blinked, looking stunned. "Um..."

Lithuania's blush deepened when he realized it was Belarus at the door. Why did the girl he had the biggest crush on have to be here _now_ when he was a _girl_ in a _skirt_? _Why!_ He blinked and took a better look at Belarus. He noticed that her delicate features were more masculine and her chest was, well, flatter. Perhaps he wasn't the only nation to have this happen to him. "H-hello, Miss Belarus. It's lovely to see you," he mumbled shyly.

"Whatever," Belarus muttered, deciding not to kill him today. The weakling had already turned into a girl and was wearing female clothing. She had already thought of him as a weak girl before this little change happened, but now she thought this was enough torture for the Baltic nation. She tucked away her knife into her coat. "What happened to us?"

"I-I do not know," Lithuania replied, glancing at his feet.

"If you knew who did this, would you tell me?" Belarus demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Lithuania looked up and nodded eagerly. "O-of course, M-miss Belarus!"

"You are not lying?"

"N-no!"

"Good. Then I won't have to kill you. Not today."

"Liet, did you, like, get the door? Like, who was it?" Poland asked, coming down the stairs. Belarus just had to stare at the other nation. It was just so unfair...

"Why are you still your gender?" Belarus yelled, storming over to him and grabbing him by the shirt collar. She managed to lift him up off the floor a few inches.

"OMG! Like, chill out, gir-er, dude? I totally don't know!" Poland replied, looking desperate. "I, like, just thought it was Liet that, like, totally switched gender!"

"M-miss Belarus, please let him go," Lithuania said softly.

Belarus scowled at Poland before dropping him to the ground. "I bet it's cause he wears skirts and acts like a girl already. The person or thing who did this must've been confused."

"Like, hey!"

"Shut up."

"...Kay."

* * *

"This is most definitely not right," Japan said calmly as he stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. His hair was a few inches longer and his face was much more feminine looking. He looked inside his robe to check...yes. He was definitely female. He closed his robe again and stared back at his reflection with a blank expression. Then he fainted.

When Japan finally came to, he felt someone touching his...breasts. With a gasp, he sat up quickly and jumped back. His brown eyes were wide and he crossed his arms over his chest, blushing. He blinked and stared at South Korea. _How did he get in my house?_He blinked again. Korea was also female now too. His brown hair was longer and he had somehow tied into a braid with bows. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Korea just grinned back at Japan. "You were asleep. So I let myself in. I wanted to play some of the video games that you had."

"Oh..." Japan murmured. "Well, I suppose you co-hey..." He blushed again as Korea groped him once more.

Korea giggled. "Your breasts belong to me!"

* * *

There we go! ^^ That should do it for now. I'll try and get more done soon, but my college classes have started now, sooo...I'll probably be updating on weekends. ^^" And sometimes Mondays. I think I'll have the rest of the characters written in the next chapter.

I also apologize if my Korea is not written in character well. I've never used him in fanfiction before, so I'm not a hundred percent sure on how to portray him. ^^" If any of you have any suggestions about how to write Korea (or any of the characters in here), feel free to PM me with some tips!

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures In Gender-Bending!**

Yay! More gender-bent nations! xD This is actually really amusing to write. No, seriously, I'm enjoying writing this a little too much. x3

Anyways, um, I think I'll get the rest of the nations that are in here done in this chapter, and then I'll reveal who or what caused this thing to happen. :3 And you may all be shocked and surprised at who it is~! x3

I don't remember if I did the disclaimer last chapter... :-/ Ah, well.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! However, I will be making a call to the creator about that...**

Enjoy~! :3

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" China screamed. Let's take a guess here: he turned into a girl and just found it? Correct! And it was not very pleasant.

"How did this happen, aru~?" he asked himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror of his bedroom. "There's no possible way this could happen! No way, aru~!" He tugged at his long, slightly thicker brown hair and winced. Oh, it was real. Very real. "This is so wrong, aru~"

The nation jumped when his phone rang suddenly. He hesitated before picking it up. _"Ni-hao,_ China speaking. Who is this, aru~?"

"_China! Yo, it's America!_" Did his voice sound higher than usual? China wondered. "_Um, I dunno if you, like, noticed anything different about yourself when you woke up today, but, uh, I'm calling an emergency world meeting to help settle this. It's going to take place tomorrow at my house, okay? Think you can make it?"_

"Different? What do you mean by different, aru~?"

"_Well, um...like, switching gender overnight..."_

"Oh, I noticed, aru~" China said.

"_So it happened to you too?"_

"Of course, aru~! Who else has it happened to?"

"_Well, as far as I know, it's happened to England, Canada, France-who for some reason seems to be enjoying it a little too much-Japan, Korea, and I'm assuming the other nations. I haven't gotten in contact with the rest yet. But I'm working on it cause I'm the hero and I'll figure this mess out!" _

China rolled his eyes. There he goes again...proclaiming himself as some sort of hero. When will the stupid American grow up? "Okay, I'll be at that meeting tomorrow, aru~ See you tomorrow."

"_Awesome! Bye!"_ There was 'click' as America hung up the phone. China moved on to a more pressing problem...

..._What_ was he gonna do with all this thick hair he had now?

* * *

"So you have no idea how this happened?" Finland asked England for maybe the fifth time. He began twirling a strand of his long waist-length blond hair.

"_Again, Tino, not a bloody clue," _England sighed.

Finland sighed as well, glancing over at Sweden, also a female now with long blond hair. He pressed the mouthpiece of the phone into his shoulder so he could talk to Sweden. "He says he still has no idea."

Sweden just gave a nod. He liked being quiet. Most of the other nations found it creepy, and sometimes Finland did too. But his "husband" was very sweet. In fact, he was the only one handling this whole "gender switch" situation calmly and rationally. Well, as far as Finland knew. He hadn't talked to any other nations about it yet.

"_So you know America's setting an emergency meeting for the nations to meet up and help figure out who or what did this, right?" _England asked right as Finland brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Huh? Oh yeah," the Nordic country replied. "Of course, and I'll be there with Sweden. We're actually going to see the rest of the Nordics today so I'll double check that they're all going as well."

"_Okay, thank you," _England said. "_See you tomorrow then." _

"Bye." Finland let out another sigh as he hung up the phone. He turned to face Sweden. "When do you want to head over to Norway and Denmark's?" he asked.

"D'nno," Sweden said in his thick Swedish accent. He shrugged. "Whenever you want to, my wife."

Finland shuddered. "Please, don't call me that!"

"Why not? You are a girl now...you are a wife now."

"Let's just go now!" Finland decided, grabbing his stuff and walking out the door. Sweden was right behind him.

* * *

The trip to Norway's house was very peaceful and relaxing. Mostly because Finland spent it napping while Sweden carried him on his back. His wife was so cute when he slept...It would be shame to wake him...It didn't matter anyways. Because once the front door flew open and a female Denmark (obviously wasted) came running out, Finland was jerked awake and Sweden refused to put his wife down. That would be unmanly...even though he was no longer a man...

Wait a second...was Denmark wearing... _women's clothing? _It did indeed look like his usual uniform, but in girl form-tight red pants with brown stiletto boots, red corset top with a brown jacket with coat tails in the back and a matching tie tied around his neck. First of all, why was he wearing such a slutty outfit, and second, _where/when did he even get it? _It was actually a very amusing image, but also somewhat disturbing.

If they thought Denmark wasn't enough, when Norway stood in the doorway, wearing his little sailor suit uniform with a school girl skirt and over the knee socks, Finland, and even Sweden, almost lost it. Norway was blushing furiously and looking irritated, while Denmark was skipping around outside, singing cheerily. Oh, he was so beyond wasted.

"Um, Norway?" Finland asked, finally getting Sweden to put him down. "What is going on here?"

"We woke up as females this morning. Denmark cried. He got drunk. And then he pulled out these girl versions of our uniforms for us to wear," Norway explained. "He said he was saving them for Halloween this year. I honestly do not understand him."

The other two Nordics had no idea how to respond to this. "O-oh," Finland finally replied, blinking.

"Oh, don't you *hic* worry!" Denmark slurred, coming up behind Finland and slinging his arm around the other country's shoulder. Sweden frowned a little, not approving of this drunken idiot to be touching his wife. "I...I have uniforms for all of ya!" Finland and Sweden exchanged worried looks.

So that was how the Nordics ended up as girls in slutty female versions of their uniforms. Denmark had managed to convince (threaten to cut them all up into little pieces with his axe and serve as Nordic sushi rolls) all of his fellow Nordics to wear the slutty uniforms. Even Sweden and Iceland were in them.

Sweden's uniform was basically a short dress version of his uniform that went down to his mid-thigh with matching colored tights and brown heeled boots that reached up to his thighs. He wasn't thrilled.

Finland's was also a short dress version of his uniform that went about mid-thigh. His had over the knees light blue socks with brown knee-high boots. He thought he looked cute, but he still didn't like it.

Iceland's uniform was the top half of his original one combine with a brown skirt going down to just above the knee. He kept his white knee-length boots and had put in two white bows in his long silvery hair.

"D'aww, now don't we just *hic* all look so damn cute!" Denmark squealed, taking pictures.

"Den, if you post those on the internet, I will kill you," Norway warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awwww, Norge! Why you always gotta ruin my fun, huh!"

"Shut up, idiot."

* * *

Yay~! That's all the countries! :3 Now we can get down to the mystery part! x3 Reviewers! Who do YOU think it could be! Leave your guess in your review! If you're right, um...well, I can't think of anything good right now. ^^"" So I guess you get the satisfaction of knowing you were correct and others were losers? That would make me happy! xD

I honestly have no idea why I decided Denmark should make the fem Nordics wear slutty-ish clothing. It seemed like crack to me, so I figured 'why the fuck not!' xD Anyways, that idea was inspired by this pic. Remove the spaces if you wanna see it:

http: /media. photobucket. com /image/ hetalia%20 fem%20nordics/ emismpunk/nordics ?o= 1

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventures In Gender-Bending!**

All righty so here it is! I think I'm gonna make this the last chapter! All shall be revealed here. Maybe. :3 We'll see.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

Today, all of the nations were arriving in America for the emergency world meeting to discuss their, uh, "issue". America, England, and Canada were the first nations to arrive. The rest of them were coming in one by one...slowly.

The next two nations to arrive were Russia and Ukraine. Russia was looking scarier than usual and Ukraine just looked like she was about to burst into tears...again. Canada felt kinda bad for Ukraine. Maybe she needed a hug or something. But he was too shy to do anything about it. He watched as the two siblings took their seats close to the head of the table where America was.

Russia found himself staring intently at the American as he paced back and forth at the end of the table. He looked rather good as a female. He had nice, long legs, a very nice figure (from what he could tell, even though America was wearing a tee-shirt that looked a little big on his female body), and a pretty face. Russia wanted to become one with him. Right now. If he were a guy, he'd be pretty sure that he'd have to cross his legs right now. But he wasn't a guy, so he didn't have that problem. Maybe America could be left a woman forever..? Russia would like that. He looked much cuter this way.

"_Bonjour, mes amies~!" _sang a very familiar voice. France then strode proudly into the room, wearing a black _dress. _A short one. That was pretty revealing of his rather large bosom. With black strappy stiletto heels. England took one look at the Frenchmen and his face burned with fury.

"You _frog!" _England yelled, standing up from his seat next to America. "What the bloody hell are you doing! Is this some kind of a _joke_ to you!"

"Aw, _Angleterre, _why so sour?" France sighed, going over to him and pushing him back into his seat. He began to stroke one of England's pigtails, making him blush deeply. "Since we have all switched gender, I did not know for how long this would last, so I figured _pourquoi pas?" _

"Y-you bloody bastard," England growled, narrowing his eyes. He gasped and his face turned a brighter shade of red as France squeezed him in a tight hug, the Brit's cheek being pressed against France's chest. He could feel a nosebleed coming on...

France smirked at England. "See, _Angleterre?" _he chuckled. "I knew you were a closet pervert, _non?" _He began laughing in that obnoxious French way.

"Shut up, frog!"

As the two of them began their usual bickering, China came in with Japan and Korea following close behind him. Korea kept insisting on groping Japan whenever he could, making the poor man blush and look embarrassed.

"Please, Korea," Japan begged. "Stop touching me."

Korea snickered and shook his head. "No way! Your breasts belong to me, Korea!" he shouted, grabbing Japan's chest again. China had to force the two of them to sit down...on opposite ends of the table.

After them came a scowling Belarus, dragging a happily dazed Lithuania with her. Poland was running after them. "Like, OMG! Wait up!" Belarus ignored him and threw Lithuania into a chair at the table and sat down next to him. She folded her arms and scowled even more. China and Korea had sat next to Russia. She wouldn't be able to be as close to him as she wanted. Damn it all. They would have to die after the meeting.

"Come on, Lovi~!" Spain sang, pulling a whining Romano into the room by his hand.

"No, you bastard!" Romano snapped, fighting against Spain. "I'm not goin' in there as a girl! No fuckin' way!"

"You're not the only who has turned into a girl, Lovi!" Spain replied. "All the other male nations have too. Including me, if you've forgotten."

"Nuh-uh! No way, Antonio!"

"Please, Lovi?" Spain begged, trying to give the Italian puppy eyes. Romano scowled and turned his head away. He sighed. "What if I told you that were the most beautiful and cutest girl in the world, hm? What if..." He then leaned in close to Romano and whispered something Spanish in his ear.

Romano felt the tiniest blush creep into his face. He really tried to hide it, but it was no use. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut up, tomato bastard," he grumbled, following grinning Spaniard into the meeting room and sitting down next to him.

"The awesome nation of Prussia has arrived!" Prussia yelled loudly as he ran into the room and jumped into a chair next to France, almost falling over.

"Could you please lower your voice?" Austria sighed as he and Hungary came in with Switzerland and Liechtenstein in tow. "We are indoors. Use your indoor voice."

"Do you want me to beat him over the head with something?" Hungary asked her husband, looking hopeful.

"No, no," Austria replied, sitting down next to her. "That won't be necessary." He frowned when Prussia stuck out his tongue and gave him the finger, grinning obnoxiously. "Not yet, anyway."

"Ve~, Germany, can we go out for pasta after this?" Italy begged as he and Germany walked in together. They were holding hands only because Italy grabbed the German's hand in his and refused to let go. For such a weakling, the Italian had a rather strong grip. Plus, Germany kinda liked it.

"I don't know, Italy," Germany sighed as they sat down next to Japan. "I have so much work to do. Paperwork and st-"

"Aw, please, Germany? Pretty please, ve~?" Italy took this opportunity to use his big brown eyes on Germany to force him to give in.

The German tried to resist. But he failed. Closing his blue eyes and sighing, he nodded. "Fine, we'll go get pasta afterwards."

"Yay~!" Italy cheered, hugging Germany tightly. Germany didn't mind the hug at all.

The last ones to arrive were the Nordic countries. Denmark was drunk (again), and it wasn't even noon yet. He had forced all the Nordics to wear their slutty girl version uniforms to the meeting.

"Den, I'm not going in like this," Norway hissed outside the meeting room.

"D'aww, Norge!" Denmark slurred, pulling him close. "But ya *hic* look so cute~!"

That got the Norwegian to blush and turn his head away. "I'm still not gonna wear it."

"Pleeeeaaaaaseee, Norge?"

"No."

"-"

"Fine!" Norway snapped. "I will. Just...just stop doing that! It's annoying." With a pout, the Nordic followed a grinning Denmark into the meeting room. Iceland eventually followed them too.

Finland glanced back at Sweden, who was refusing to go in. He had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Su?" he asked, looking up at the much taller nation.

"I do not want to go in," Sweden grumbled. "At least not like this."

"I know you don't. But it's not like we're the only ones who turned into girls. And I'm pretty sure I saw France in there wearing a little black dress. So we don't look completely ridiculous. Besides, you look kinda cute in that." Finland gave his "husband" a reassuring smile.

Sweden blinked and managed to return a small smile. "Thank you, wife," he said. "You, um, you also look...cute?"

Finland grinned and blushed. "Th-thanks, Sweden. Now, shall we go in?" Sweden nodded and led his wife into the meeting room.

Once all of the nations had taken their seats, America began speaking.

"You all should know why I, the hero, have called this emergency world meeting," he started. He blinked and tilted his head, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "Or...would it now be 'heroine' since I'm female..? Hey, what do you guys think? Hero or heroine?"

"Would you just get on with the bloody meeting!" England snapped, chucking a pencil at America's head.

"Gah!" America quickly ducked to avoid it and stood back up. "Iggy! That wasn't very nice!"

"I'd be nice if you weren't such a bloody git!" That started more arguing between the two nations.

"_Angleterre! Amerique!" _France yelled over the two. "You can resolve your sexual tensions later!"

"We don't have sexual tensions, pervert!" England and America both retorted. Naturally, this caused all the other nations to start arguing over...well, everything. And as usual, Germany had to break it up.

Rising from his seat, Germany pounded his fist against the table and yelled at everyone to shut up. It took a few tries, but eventually everyone did. "Finally," the German sighed, making his way to the head of the table so he could be heard and seen by everyone. "Since I'm the only who knows how to run a meeting, I think I'll take over from here. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. The reason for this meeting is obvious. Why have we switched gender? How? And who the fuck is sick enough to do this? Does anybody have ideas?" He glanced around, looking for any hands raised. He pointed at Italy, whose hand shot up. "Italy?"

"Ve~! Germany, I broke a nail!" he whined, his eyes brimming with tears. Germany could have killed himself.

"It's not the end of the world, Italy."

"But it really hurts, ve~!"

"I'll give you band-aide when we have a break, okay?" Germany sighed, closing his eyes. He began massaging his temples.

"Ve~, okay," Italy sniffled, sitting back down.

"Any other questions?" Germany asked. "Questions relevant to the meeting's topic?" America's hand shot up. "'Hero.' It would be hero because you are biologically male. We won't be stuck this way forever, I hope. So it's the masculine form." America's hand went down and he looked satisfied. "Questions? Any ideas who did this?"

"I think it was Japan!" America shouted, pointing at a surprised-looking Japan. "And he turned himself into a girl to make it seem less obvious! HA! I have foiled your evil plot!"

"But I didn't do this," Japan replied simply. "We have not yet developed such technology."

America blinked. "Oh..." He glanced around the room to find another person to accuse. "It was Iggy then! He used his weird voodoo, hocus pocus, bippity boppity boo crap!"

"You git!" England snapped. "It's called magic! And why would I use magic for something like _this_? On all of you? Including myself? It's a stupid and childish idea!"

America blinked again. "Oh...well, then...it...it was Russia!"

"Me? I think it was China, da?"

"How could I have done this, aru~? I was thinking France."

"_Non, non_! I did not! I was going to blame _Amerique!_"

"I already said I didn't do it!" That was when all hell broke loose. Everyone was calling out names and yelling. In some cases, it had gotten a bit violent. Even Germany and Austria had joined in the chaos.

"I DID IT!"

Every nation stopped what they were doing to turn towards the owner of the voice. When they saw who it was, everyone's eyes went wide. It was...

"No fucking way!" America yelled.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFHANGER~! :P Do you guys think you know who it is? Keep on sending reviews with your guesses! If you're right, then you get to feel accomplished and satisfied at your victory! If you're wrong, then you get nothing really. ^^" Next chapter will be posted within the week probably.

Read and review please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures In Gender-Bending!**

Yay! Final chapter, guys! :D The person who did it shall be revealed in here! And you may be a little surprised at who it was. :3 Maybe. Anyways, enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

"I DID IT!"

Every nation stopped what they were doing to turn towards the owner of the voice. When they saw who it was, everyone's eyes went wide. It was...

"No fucking way!" America yelled.

There, standing in the doorway, was none other than the micro nation Sealand. He stood there proudly, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed as he smirked at all the gender-swapped countries.

"YOU!" England roared, glaring at his little brother. "Why the bloody hell would you do something like this! And _how _did you do this!'

"We did it because we were tired of being unnoticed and made fun of because we're small," Sealand replied. "I mostly did it because you're a jerk, England!"

"Brat! Come over here so I can wring your neck!"

"Wait, hold on," France said, holding England back from killing Sealand. "Did he said 'we did it'?" It was a moment before France started giggling.

"You bloody perverted _frog!" _England snapped, whacking France over the head a few times. "That's _disgusting!" _

"France has a point though," Germany said, ignoring the two blonds arguing. "Sealand said 'we'. Someone helped him." He turned towards the youngest nation of them all. "Sealand, who helped you in this?"

Sealand narrowed his eyes even more. "I'm not telling you, stupid!"

Germany glared at the kid. As he was about to make his way over there, Russia was already there. Russia stood right in front of Sealand, towering over the tiny blond.

"Sealand, you will tell us who helped you or I will take you home with me," Russia said, giving the now shaking child his best "rape face".

Sealand was really trying to be brave. Really, he was. "I-I'm not telling you!" he stuttered.

"Kolkolkolkol-"

"O-okay! Okay, okay! It, uh, it was-"

"Me!" a tiny voice squeaked as another small boy came up behind Sealand. His eyes were wide and he looked absolutely terrified. "I-I helped him."

Russia blinked and looked a little surprised. "Latvia?" He smiled creepily. "Well, I'll be talking with you about this later." The little Baltic nation whimpered and hid behind Sealand, who was trying hard to stay brave in front of the scary Russian.

"Uh, hey, Russia?" America said, being a hero now. "Why don't you back off the kids now? They look like they might wet themselves any second now. We want them to talk, not drop dead from fear."

"Da," Russia sighed, going back to his seat.

England, however, replaced Russia. He stood in front of Sealand, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at the boy. He looked very much like a mother scolding her child. "Peter Kirkland. How the bloody hell did you this?"

Sealand stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "I'm not telling~!"

"Russia!"

"Okay, okay!" Sealand yelped as Russia stood up from his seat, grinning madly. "I'll talk!" England made a motion towards the disappointed Russian to sit back down. "I used some of your magic stuff." England raised both his eyebrows. "I wanted you all to pay for not recognizing me as an official country. And mostly I wanted to make you suffer, jerk England!"

England scowled and turned to Latvia, who was still cowering behind Sealand. "And what about you? What's your reason for being involved in this?"

"I-I, well, I was t-tired of Mr. R-Russia always bullying m-me and p-pushing down on my h-head," Latvia stuttered. "S-so, when Sealand suggested we get r-revenge somehow, I joined in."

"I only push down on your head because I can't afford for you to grow any more," Russia said sweetly.

England nodded. "I see," he muttered obviously annoyed. "And, tell me, Peter. Is there any for you to change us back?"

"Yes, there is," Sealand replied. "But I'm not gonna."

"Why not, you little git!"

"Because I wanna be a country!"

"Hell no!"

"Fine! Then you'll all just stay the way you are~" Sealand sang, looking smug.

"Fine."

"_WHAT!" _all the other nations shrieked, including Sealand.

"We'll stay the way we are," England replied. "Sealand is not becoming a country." This statement caused an uproar from all the other nations. That was when England used this time to escape the meeting, unnoticed.

* * *

England left the meeting to go to America's house, where he was staying since he didn't feel like wasting money on a hotel. He went up to the guest bedroom and went through his bags, looking for his spell books. "Aha!" he said when he finally found it. He tucked the book underneath his arm and searched around the house for some candles and a lighter. He was on his way into the basement when the front door opened and America and France came barging in.

"Iggy!" America yelled. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking? I don't wanna be stuck as a girl forever!"

"_Angleterre,_" France sighed. "I did not know you enjoyed being a woman so much."

"Shut up, France, I do not!" England snapped. "And America, we won't be stuck like this for much longer, I hope. Since Sealand used magic, which I had no idea he could, I can probably fix this. I may even know which spell to use."

"What if it doesn't work?" America asked.

"It should work."

"But what _if?"_

"Then the brat becomes a country. Now help me set up some things downstairs." England took everything downstairs into America's basement. America and France lit and set the candles in a circle while England read through his book to look for the spell Sealand most likely used. It wasn't hard. "Here we go! This must be the one Peter used. It's simple for anyone to use. And I can reverse it." He took the book in his hands and stood at the edge of the magic circle. He began reading the incantation. The flames in the candles grew higher and hotter, and the chalk lines of the circle began to glow bright. When England finished the spell, all he remembered was a loud 'pop!' before everything went dark.

* * *

"Iggy? Iggy, wake up!"

England groaned and his eyes fluttered open, seeing America's face above him. "Did it...work?" he asked groggily.

"Fuck yeah, it did!" America replied, grinning and giving the Brit a thumbs up. "When I woke up, I had Florida again! I also called the other nations left at the meeting, they also returned to normal. Finland and Sweden are taking care of Sealand, and Russia will be "punishing" Latvia." He shook his head and sighed. "Poor little Latvia..."

"That's good," England murmured, sitting up. "Well, not for Latvia...Poor kid." He blinked and looked around. "Where's France?"

"Upstairs, cooking some dinner," America replied.

"Ah, _Angleterre! _You are awake!" France said as he came down the stairs. "I made us a delicious dinner to eat. Canada's also coming over to eat, too. It is a reward for you fixing us."

England blinked. "Um, dinner sounds nice," he said as he and America headed up the stairs together behind France. "Just one thing..."

"_Oui?"_

"Would you take off the bloody dress and put some normal clothes on?"

"But this makes me look fabulous~!"

"You bloody frog!"

"Guys, don't break anything! This is _my _house!"

* * *

And there you have it! The failure of an ending to Adventures In Gender-Bending! Fail ending is such a fail~! ^^"

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank y'all so much to my faithful reviewers for reviewing and faithful readers for reading. :3 If you guys enjoyed this, check out some of my other fanfics that I have if you already haven't! Right now, I'm working on a fic called "I Turned America Into a Teenage Girl". England turns America into a teenage girl accidentally. Lotsa USUK. Lotsa awkwardness. Basically, it's me abusing poor England and America. x3

Thanks again! Read and review, please! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	8. ATTENTION, READERS!

**ATTENTION!**

Hello, readers! I know that this fic is over and done, but I feel like it sucks and should have more written in. However, I fail at being inspired to write more for it. T_T

That's where you all come in! :D I have decided to have OMAKES! But I can't really think of any at the moment. ^^" So, I figured "why not let those who read and reviewed this sad excuse of a fic make their own or send me requests?" That way, all the pairings requested can be written, and there can be actual adventures, and stuff...yeah.

Anyways, there are three things you guys could do for your own omake on this fic:

1. Write your own and email it to me (NOT PRIVATE MESSAGE-I never check my messages on here. ^^" ). I'll put my email up on my profile. When emailing it to me, make sure to leave your username, what you liked to be called on here, and the title of the story. I'll make sure to credit you when I post your work.

2. Write your own and publish it yourself. If you do this, PLEASE credit me and Adventures In Gender-Bending! Send me the link, and I'll add it to my profile and credit you.

3. Email me a request! Honestly, I'd love to get requests on what to write. If you can, give me a general idea of what you want me to write (pairing/main character(s), somewhat of a plot, etc.) Also, sign with your nickname/username in the email, and I'll try to write everything you guys send me! :D

And that is all! :D


End file.
